Jacob and Nessie
by Fire and Ice 22
Summary: Jacob and Nessie have some fun so read to find out what kind of fun.:


Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or its characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.

P.O.V:

Jacob

Nessie and I were walking through the woods she stopped me. She was acting a little weird. She jupped on me and said" Jacob, I love you." I love you too" She started going down. I asked her what she was doing and she said. "Well Jacob, we can …here or somewhere else." I asked her what she ment and she said "I think you know exactly what you mean." I asked if she was sure and she said yeah. She unzipped her jeans and started running. I wasn't sure where she was going but I followed. We ended up in Edward and Bella's room. She looked at me mysteriously and I knew what she wanted.

I walked over to her and she pushed me down on the bed. She said to me "You are wearing way to many clothes." And I say "Well we are just going to have to change that." I leaned forward and and started to takeoff my shirt as I felt her hands on my back ripping off my shirt. I smiled, looked at her and said "And what about you?" She smiled and started pulling down her jeans. Her perfect body, right in front of me. She started unbuttoning her shirt. The whole time, she was looking me straight in the eyes with her perfect smile. When she was just done to her underwear and bra, she jumped on me, and ripped off my jeans. She started crawling all over me. I could defenetely tell all ready that she was going to be the one who was in control. She said…"lets get started" She started kissing me every where. I did the same in return. As we were kissing, I slid my hand up and down her back. When I got to her lower back, she giggled. I kissed her pationetely. I think we were enjoying ourselves.

I flipped us over so I was on top…And started kissing her down her neck. I slowly worked my way down toward her stomach and farther. I slid my hand down into her underwear. I entetred…and she moaned. I pulled down her underwear and she giggled. I slowly went from her stomach, down to her perfect "area". I lowered my tonge to were she liked it.. I moved my touge right were she liked it, and as I did it, she kept screaming "Jacob!". I kinda liked the way she yelled it. I licked her clit and I know by the way she acted, that she liked it. A few moments later. My fingers entered. And she screamed "Oh Jacob!" I chuckled and new everything was going good. I moved my fingers in and out and she moaned. Her perfect body, just above me. Her muscles moved and I new what was coming…an orgasm. And she let out a loud moan. She looked down and me and said "Your turn "

She pulled me up on her and put my hands be hind her back which made me think take off her bra. I did and she smiled…I grabbed her bra and flung it backwards not caring where it went. She grabbed my back and flipped us to where she was on top. She slid down my stomach farther and farther. She grabbed the stretchy lining of my boxers and giggled. She pulled them down, and saw my boner. She laughed and I said "Don't laugh at me." She smiled a big, wide smile and grabbed ahold. She rubbed her hand up and down. She slowly put her mouth over my tip. She started going to work. And about 10 seconds later, She stopped and said,"Do you think that I would bite you?" I chuckled and said "I don't think" she laughed and said "Well big boy, I wont." And gave me a nice, cute look. She started up again and I could tell that it was my turn. My muscles started tensing up, and it felt so good. All of the sudden…I cummed. And I know that she didn't remove her mouth either. I moaned, and giggled. Who knew that someone that pretty and amazing…could be that good. She moved her mouth, moved her body up to where she was sitting on me. She wasn't going to let me take control of it all. She positioned herself to where she was ready. She took her hand and placed it on my penis. She moved it to where it was in her. She started moving her body up and down. Luckily I had a condom. She was defenetely getting 2 work. She started going faster and moaning more and more. I stopped her, flipped her so I was on top. I started right back up again rapidly. She started yelling with pleasure as I started going faster and deeper. I heard a weird noise, and she stopped, looked at me, and said "Woops…I queefed.." I laughed, and said its alright but in my mind thought that was a little weird, but I guess that's what girls do. We started back up again and all of the sudden, we both moaned loudly. I ejaculated.

We slowly slowed down and I removed my penis from her vagina. She let out a slight moan and smiled. I leaned down and kissed her romantically. She wrapped her arms and legs around me and turned us over. She acted as if she was wresting. She told me 2 get on my knees. I did and wasn't sure what she was planning. She looked me, flipped her body around so she was facing the other way, and I realized that she wanted it through the butt. I thought ok and began. She loudly moaned. And I thought this was better. We went at it for a while, and what do you know it, I ejaculated again. With 2 pretty loud moans, I removed it. She turned around, looked at me, smiled, and kissed me pationately.

We both stood up and got dressed. We decided that that was enough…for one day.

A/N:

OrangeZebra7 and FireandIce22 here. We wrote this together, both thinking this was going to happen next. Maybe not exactly like that, but you get the point.

So please review and tell us what you think about it. It will be on both of our accounts.

Hope to hear from you.


End file.
